Red Alert !
by tempe cordelia
Summary: Buffy and her gang get visited by whom? Surprise teenagers from the future come who just happen to be there daughters and read it to find out more you will love this story I hope. It is one of my earlier stories so be kind about my story,enjoy,Review.
1. Chapter 1

Red Alert! chapter 1

disclaimer i do not own the chacters Joss wholdon does

Buffy cringed as her bubble burst in her face ,clinging to her blond hair "EWWW." Xander broke into uncontrobble laughter causing Buffy to give him one of her slayer glares. he coughed uncomfortably,"That was funny..." Willow tapped her chipped nails on her book and sighed,"Anyone else wanting some big ol'demon with horns, crashing through the door, just for something to do!" Xander changed the subject. "we could study."Willow suggested tentively. there was a short pause and xander resumed laughing,this time with Buffy joining in Willow turned as red as her hair and giggled nervously, tring to make it seem like she was joking, allong. "God, please give us something to worry about !" Buffy wailed,overdramticly. Suddenly the light of the libary began to flicker and it started to him and jumped up with a start,"what do we do?! Red alert! Red alert!" "Xander," Buffy ordered. Xander took no notice and contined to panic,Red alert,Red alert!" "xander,"Willow tried, "Red alert! Red alert! " "XANDER!!!" Willow and Buffy screamed, causing Xander to finaly shut up. The light faded and two girls stood where it had been , one very tall , confident , green eyes and smiling while the other the other one , black hair , glasses and timid looking slumped to the ground with a gasp. The tall laughed, " Time lag , Nessie ? " The girl mumbled something that sounded like , "Shut up Clarissa." "Who the hell are you two?!" the slayer yelled , recching for her weapon. The tall girl laughed , "You have Gum in ypour hair hair ! Did you know that ?!" Xander gasped like a fish , "Buffy what do we do ...?" The gasping girl stopped shaking . She slowly lifted her head and started at Xander in amazement. She smiled a very Xander like smile and raised an eyebrow, "Red alert! "


	2. who the teens are and shok to Buffy

Disclaimer is don't own this

Buffy lifted her sword while 'Clarissa' helped 'Nessie' up with a snare, "You couldn't hack time travel could ya Nessie!?"

"You didn't tell me when we would get here or that it would be through a portal!"Nessie whined. There was a short pause. "That's nice Nessie."Clarissa patted Nessies head. "Who the hell are you people!!?" Buffy started towards the two girls, Nessie hid behind Clarissa, who rolled her eyes and held out her hand. The sword transported from eyes and held out her hand. The sword transported from Buffy's hand to her hand. She studied it then frowned. "My swords better. It's Sharper, prettier, cooler... Buffy Anne Summers, this sword sucks!" As an afterthought she turned to look behind her at a cowering Nessie, "You can come out now; you don't need to be scared of this bitch." Buffy gaze turned to steel, "What. .?"Clarissa shrugged and put the sword behind her on the desk. "You heard me."

Nessie smiled shakily and waved at a shocked Xander and Willow and a glowering Buffy, ", I'm Nessie Harris ..."Xander's eyes widened as the girl Continued," and this is Clarissa..."Buffy grabbed Nessie by the collar, "Cut the carp, what do you want?"

"But you asked who we were!" Neisse whined. Clarissa flicked her wrist and Buffy let go of Nessie like her hand was on fire "Don't do that Buffy or I'll have to use my powers to stop you and I'm ten times more powerful then you and my dad is an ensouled Vampire, yeah Angel , his name is Angel."

Buffy's eyes widened and she shined, she smiled." You're my daughter..?"

"EWWWW! Hell No!" Clarissa flinched. Nessie coughed, "Um, this is my best friend Clarissa Chase ... Cordelia's daughter."

There was a long pause and Buffy growled and ran at Clarissa and Nessie, hitting an invisible wall. "Oh, Coooool!" Nessie whooped and looked at Clarissa in amazement, "You turned Buffy into a mime!" she said as Buffy thumped against the invisible box.

Xander slowly walked around a struggling Buffy and Walked up to Nessie andClarissa "Your my daughter?"

"Yes." Nessie said slowly, nervously.

"You gotta problem with that?" Clarissa raised an eyebrow. "No, just wondering if we hug?" Xander gestured helplessly."Keep away from Her XANDER!!" Buffy screeched, "Angel would NEVER betray me! NEVER! They're demons from the future! They could be lying! Making it all up!"

"Are NOT!" Clarissa growled, her eyes glowing black. Nessie franticly shock her head, "Don't piss her off, her mother is all powerful and Clarissa four times that!"

"Oh, thanks!" Clarissa said, sweetly, eyes fading back to green.

Willow quickly raised her hand as walked towards the future teens. "Hey, we're future friends here, there's no need to get testy."

Angel chooses that moment to walk in laughing with Cordelia. Cordy flickered her black hair as she laughed, Buffy thumped on the invisible glass, "Where have you been and why is was she with you!?"

Angel blanched, "Buffy, I..."

"Oh, dad don't apologize to the mime in the box." Clarissa laughed

"Dad?" Cordy gasped,

"Yes, MOM!."

"Mom?"


	3. Kindness,Kisses and popcorn

Disclaimer I don't own this

"Well duh?" Charissa all proud and tall

"This is great just great are future must really suck" said Buffy "The future is great to me i mean with powerful Wicca Willow and one eyed Xander who is a carpenter who is married to a powerful seer vengeance demon and I almost forgot Giles is to Joyce you know your mum Buffy oh and Buffy your married to Spike who got himself a soul so I call the future great even with my half brother Connor his mum is Darla by the way so any questions aside from when did Darla come back from hell because it's so duh anyway oh and Willow you will always be a wonderful teacher." Said Clarissa

"Suddenly lovin' this time four real" said Nessie.

Just then Giles walks in says "Bloody hell Clarissa and Nessie what are you doing here? I hope there is a good reason please?"

"There is because a demon me and Nessie have been tracking made a portal and were pretty sure it's going here on the Hell mouth or the trackers on the blink again." Said Clarissa

"Oh my god hm question why is Clarissa's eyes glowing white?" said Xander quite unsure if he wanted the to know the answer.

"I think it's because she is getting a vision right?"Said Willow.

"That's totally right Willow, see Nessie told you Willow's smart in anytime I'm not trying to be mean or anything" said Clarissa.

"That's ok Clarissa what's wrong Cordy? You look kinda well worried" said Nessie.

"Uh nothing I'm just so proud weirdly enough" said Cordelia.

"Oh, my mum is proud! That makes me happy!" Clarissa smiled proudly. Ness looked terrified at Buffy pounding on the glass, "Um, Should we let her out?"

"YES!!!" Buffy roared.

"Nah," Cordy and Clarissa said unison,

"Don't wanna"

Angel, who had been having feelings for Cordy for quite some time, looked at Buffy childishly whing and whistled, " That's kinda immature."

Buffy stopped banging immediately, flushing red, Nessie and Clarissa giggled. Angel strode over to Cordelia and suddenly kissed her passionately, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back he swept her up in to his arms like a bride and twiled her around. Clarissa produced a bag of popcorn from seemingly nowhere and offered some to Nessie .

Angel was still kissing Cordy .

Nessie turned back to Xander and said pointedly,

"Why don't you kiss mum like that?"

_Authors note:_

_Oh and by the way these is set in late season 3 of Buffy for these chapters and please review I would love to know what you think._


	4. Names and Max

Disclaimer I don't own this

Xander went pale as he looked at his future child, "And... who is your mom?"

"You mean you don't know yet?" Nessie looked crushed.

"Well... I thought Cordy was your mom." Xander admitted.

Clarissa and Nessie dropped their popcorn and glared at him, "Do we look like sisters? Or half sisters? I mean we look nothing alike !Well i guess Nessie is like my sister, we're only a month or so apart and we spend a lot of nights together fighting demons and stuff, (what were you thinking!)." Clarissa glared at him.

"Anya is my mum. "Said Nessie.

"Mum?"

"I've spent a lot of time with Giles, I say Mum instead of Mom." Nessie shrugged.

"Oh, well, that's ok then... wait a minute, ANYAS your mother?!" Xander gasped.

"Yeah!" Nessie grinned.

"How did you get your name? Clarissa isn't common now a day." Angel asked, turning from Cordy.

"My names Claire Melissa Chase but CLAIRE! C'mon, that so common and uk! So I put them both together. Clair-issa. Much more interesting eh?" Clarissa said

Angel nodded obediently. Xander looked at Nessie, "How'd you get yours? Do I have a love of Scotland in the future?" he said, thinking of the lochness monster.

"No my names Anezka, (An...nes..ka.)But you couldn't say it so you call me Nessie."

"Why did we call you A...A...A.. Whatever if I can't say it?" Xander stumbled.

"It was mum's mother's name." Suddenly Anya walks in because she over heard someone say her mum's name. "Oh look Nessie your mummy is here? So Anya how is your fear of (inmates' a bunnies) going?" said Clarissa. Anya screams and Xander hold's her into a hug."That's was so funny Clarissa and your right doing that sound gets the same reaction from anytime" said Nessie."Can someone get me out of here now I'll be good" said Buffy. "Fine" said Clarissa who then magically gets Buffy out of the box and puts her in to chains. Buffy now looking even more pissed off than before says "What in the future made you hate me?" "You keep trying in the future to steel dad away from mum and you know I am going to hold that against you for the rest of your life" said Clarissa.

"I'm a little worried about you future kids you don't seem to get out much. Shouldn't you to be dating?" Willow asked. Xander had a glazed look on his face then shock his head at her. "That won't solve anything Willow. They'll still spend too much time at home; if they're starting sleeping together we'll never get them out of the house..."

"No, No, No! You idiot! I meant them dating other people!"

Xander flushed and coughed, "Sorry."

Clarissa and Nessie tactfully pretended not to hear him. Buffy pulled against her chains, "Do I have kids in the future then? Who is their father?"

Nessie glared at Buffy, "We have not seen Max since he mistook a group of fairy's for demons and drove around like a maniac! Shooting at them with his stupid freeze ray, stopping most of them, especially the woman the children the elderly, the weak and the sick, and then let us to clean up the mess while he flirted with a water nymph." There was a long pause and Clarissa said, "Yeah you have a son. His name is Max and his father is..." Clarissa grinned and yelled, "SPIKE!"

Then laughed at the utter look of horror that crossed Buffy's face.

_Author's note:_

_Please review and this my first fic so you know i am trying hard to make it good and don't hate me for being a Cangel fan I just like them together nothing is wrong with Bangel I just have my way I like it you have yours. _


	5. lighting ang powers

Disclaimer I don't own this Joss does

**Thanks to Pixie for the review.**

"So," Giles cleared his throat, "I believe you said something about a demon before all this gossip."

"Oh yeah, well, there's this demon called Zott. He's not very threatening but hey, we were bored! We teleported back here to this time back water time." Charissa shrugged.

"Yeah, what's up with t-bo," Nessie asked her father, "I mean you can Freeze live TV!? That's insane!"

Xander cocked his head, "You don't have that in the future?" "Well, the future has li-bo, but that's a disease." A haunted look crossed Neisse's face, "It's horrible, horrible disease!"

"Let's get back to gossiping!" Clarissa changed the subject, giving Nessie a concerned look. "Don't you want to know who you're with in the future?" She asked Giles.

"No" Giles said flatly, "summon the demon and let's kill it."

"Fine," Clarissa rolled her eyes and her eyes glowed a light green. A, Short, ugly little demon appeared, in a bathtub, he squealed and ducked down in to the bath, "Damn it! It never fails, get in the bath and someone summons you!" Zott glared at Clarissa, "What the hell do you want!?"

"Oh, well, we just wanted to gossip about the future, you know how great it is for me and Nessie, and Xander and Anya and Angel and Cordy and Giles but how it sucks for Buffy, but somebody," Clarissa glared at Giles, "thinks that can wait until after your dead. So I'm here to kill you."

Zott clutched his towel palthiectly, "What?!" he whined.

"Wait, can't we talk about my first?! Willow begged, "I mean, he's in my bath, he's not going anywhere." "No Giles says we can't." Clarissa said matter of factly. Giles sighed and cleaned his glasses as Willow turned her puppy dog eyes towards him. "Just send the demon back to the future, I don't think he's that threatening."

"Oh, I don't know..." Clarissa frowned, eying up the cowering demon. Nessie raised her hand, "Hey, I have an idea; let's send him back to the future! He's not really a threat to humanity!"

"That's a great idea, Nessie!" Clarissa said, clapping a hand on her friends shoulder.

Giles gritted his teeth, "I just made that point!"

"Giles, if I didn't listen to you when I went further in to the past, and I don't listen to you at all in the future, why would I listen to you now ?" Clarissa asked, raising an eyebrow while Nessie poked out her tongue at Giles. With a snap of her fingers, the demon disappeared and smiled slyly.

"Why don't you have powers if I'm all powerful?" Anya asked Nessie, already judging her daughters lack of power.

"I do have powers, not as powerful as Clarissa, but powerful. But I lose them when I go back in time Clarissa could give them back to me." Nessie turned to look at Clarissa, with large puppy dog eyes.

"If your eyes get any bigger, you could star in your own Bambi video." Clarissa said, flatly.

"Oh please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please pul-lease!" Nessie begged, "I wanna prove I'm not worthless!"

"You'll torture the Zah-ha demons!"

"They tried to kill my father!"

"I know, but they don't trust us all ready, if you start torturing, I'll start torturing and our parents will hate us before we're even born!" Clarissa argued.

Everyone, expect for Giles and Buffy, looked like they were watching a tv soap. When suddenly a bolt of electricity hit Nessie and she screamed! "Stop it!" Xander said, horrified at Clarissa. "I didn't do it. It's the Zah-ha. They followed us here!" Clarissa watched lightening zap her friend again then sighed, "Ok, you got your powers back." She snapped her fingers and Nessie smiled and snapped her own fingers, her shot up in pig tails and she grimed .Another snap of her fingers and a ball of lighting appeared in her hands. "What's that?" "Oh, that's the Zah-ha demon shrink down, they're made out of electricity." Clarissa explained.

A glower appeared on Nessies face. She addressed the ball of light in her hand, "If you think I've tormented you in the past, you just wait to what I do to you now..."

"Nessie!"Clarissa warned, giving the slightly younger girl a stern look.

Nessies look turned timid again and smiled nervously at her best friend, "Oh, I just want to see if you were still watching, he he." Nessie blew out the electricity in her hand and put her hands in her pockets.

"Ha! You see that, Buffy? My daughter is clearly the leader of the scoobies and your son is a trouble maker that freezes fairies!" Cordy tossed her hair turning to the chained Buffy with a proud yet bragging expression.

Buffy struggled to break free from the chains, "My son is My son and my business, stick a sock in it cow."

Cordy laughed, "Your Max sounds like a little good for nothing... just like his father."

Buffy ran at Cordy, Nessie, without thinking, leapt in front of her best friend's mother. Buffy wrapped her chains around Nessie neck. Buffy tightened her grip with a roar and tears streamed down Nessies face while she choked. "Stop it Buffy!" Xander and Anya screamed franticly. Willow and Giles tried to pull her off the girl but Clarissa was the maddest. Her eyes were black, her long hair stood up as the world crackled in electricity, "LEAVE HER ALONE!?" A massive shock wave hit Buffy, causing her to let go of Nessie and fall backwards. Nessie hugged Charissa still sobbing, Clarissa's eyes were still black, and she glared in Buffy's direction "Bitch!" Xander hugged Nessie and Clarissa, to Clarissa he said, "Thank you! God bless you!" to his daughter he said, "Why did you jump in Cordy's way? You could of been killed Nes." Nessie wiped her eyes and said, "She wanted to kill my best friend before she was born! That's why she attacked Cordy, not because of what she said!" she sniffed "Life without her would suck!"

Buffy wasn't moving, her eyes glazed, then closed. Giles checked on the girl that was like his daughter and gulped, "You put her in coma!"

"Faith, much?" Cordy muttered as she hugged Nessie causing the girl to smile.

"She nearly killed my best friend!" Clarissa said darkly, "Be glad I didn't kill her!"

_Please review and I hope you like this chapter._


	6. Food,Star trek,Dr Who and Excitment

Disclaimer I don't own this Joss and the CW do and i don't own Dr Who or The Pussycat Dolls.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT!" said Xander and Anya at the same time which made Nessie smile "What are you only saying that because you know that when I get Buffy out of the coma she'll be all happy towards this whole thing or did you just feel like saying red alert." Said Clarissa "We do" said Xander and Anya in union. "I forget how cute you two can be" said Clarissa and with a light Zap from Clarissa's hands Buffy woke up which was followed by a group hug.

10 minutes later......

"So would anyone like some tea?" said Giles "Yes please Giles we would all love some" said Angel and after Giles gave everyone their cups of tea they were all smiling sharing stories and laughing at all the right moments. When suddenly a group of vampires mashed in and went straight for Buffy and Clarissa, who had changed from fighting and tearing each other's eyes out to laughing arm in arm, but as soon as the vampire went Clarissa, they burst into flames. As they crumbled to dust Buffy blinked "Awe, cool how'd that happen?"

"Oh, can I tell? I can tell! Can I? Can I? Huh? Huh?" Nessie squealed with excitement and jumped up and down.

"Ok Nessie." Clarissa rolled her eyes at her excitable friend.

"Well, two reasons. 1 Clarissa put like a holy protective force field around us and 2 she has a magic cross tattooed on her back."

"Really?" Buffy asked in interest, putting an arm around Nessie, who smiled like a ninny and nodded very fast.

"Hey, Buffy, how come you're so happy all of a sudden? Weren't you trying to kill Nessie and Clarissa, you know, before the short coma?" Willow asked while Cordelia mouthed the word "Tattoo?!" and Angel mouthed "Cross?!"

"I saw a vision of the future... it was beautiful. I am with Spike and Max is so cute! I can't believe I have a son. At least now I know what to call him." Buffy replied.

"You're taking the whole you and Spike thing pretty well, now you've seen it." Clarissa said, before sipping her tea.

"Well, Spike's buffed out a lot!" Buffy said dreamily.

She turned to Nessie and Cordy, "I'm sorry I almost killed you." Nessie shrugged, "Oh, that's ok." Cordy shrugged too, "As if you could!"

Giles came out of his study and put some brownies in front of them, Nessie looked at him forlornly, "Giles, do you hate me?"

"No! Nessie I...?"

"Then why are you doing this to me?!" Nessie wailed, flinging her hands up in the air, "I'm on a diet and you put BROWNIES on front of me! CHOCOLATE brownies. Hello, who's that on the phone? Temptation! How does he always get my number?"

"You're on a diet?" Xander blinked.

"I'm trying to lose a few pounds."

"Where?"

"Well, this top doesn't help."

"You look great."

"I don't think you know much about fashion, dad."

"Very funny."

"Yes, I'm very funny." Nessie said flatly,

"If I didn't laugh I'd cry with what I have to deal with."

Clarissa suddenly sat up, "We're out of pepper."

"Oh, I have some mate. It's right here in my pocket." Nessie handed Clarissa the pepper while everyone started at her, "What? Have you never carried your own seasoning?"

Nessie shrugged while Clarissa gulped down the pepper in one gulp, with a lick of her lips.

"Salt?"

The Scoobies watched as Nessie started taking things out of her pocket, "Rosy beads, Concentra Holey water tablets, and funeral notes..."this made the scoobies shift uncomfortably. "Rubies, diamond love letter, chocolate, ciamamin, sprinkles, cloves and holy water too."

"What about the garlic?"

"That too here you go Clarissa" said Nessie

"Oh, let's save it for later." Clarissa swallowed the other items too.

"How much stuff do you have in that pocket?" Willow blinked.

"That's all, except for my gameboy and Clarissa's P.S.P."

"P.S.P?"

"Play station portable. You mean you don't have those yet? Oh you're in for a treat!"

"How does all that fit in that teeny pocket?" Willow asked.

"Oh spell. There bigger on the inside, like doctor who's TARDIS."

"What's this?" Willow asked.

"Time and Relative dimension in space." Came a voice from behind them. They turned to see Jonathon, Andrew and Andrew's older brother Tucker. (From the prom episode.) Andrew had the look of a true nerd, "I've seen every single episode of Dr Who!"

Nessie grinned, ANDREW!!!" She ran towards him, causing him to scream and Jonathon and Tucker ran out of the room abandoning him, Nessie hugged him. He stopped screaming and blinked, "We just came to get a study book!"

Clarissa, deciding she said want the garlic picked it up and rolled her eyes, "Hey to each their own." She turned to the Scoobies, "They're all nerds together, the two of them bloody sit together watch stupid star trek DVDs, its weird!"

Nessie pocked her tongue out. Andrew grinned,

"What season of star trek?"

"Moving on..." Clarissa changed the subject with a smile, she never had liked star trek and didn't know what to make of Andrew in the future, and she didn't know why Nessie had a crush on him. "I think the mixture needs stirring." She started jumping up and down "Shaken not stirred."

Cordelia looked vaguely impressed. But before she could comment, Xander said, "Who is he?" gesturing towards Andrew, who Nessie was flirting with. "What are your intentions towards my daughter?!!!" Andrew, "What were you...? Three?"

Nessie turned to Clarissa, "Aren't we screwing up the future?"

"Oh they won't remember this anyway."

"WHAT!!!?" The scoobies all turned towards her. Clarissa shrugged "In the future you're not sure who Andrew is, you can't know who he is now! And Anya has to seduce Xander and Angel and Cordelia have to leave for LA and Willow has to turn Lesbo...!"

"What!?"Willow stepped back.

"Oh, did I not mention that?" Clarissa asked innocently. "Anyhow, me and Nessie have to get back to our own time now."

"No, don't go!" Buffy said, surprisingly.

"And don't make us forget! We don't want to forg..."

Clarissa, not liking prolonged goodbyes, dragged Nessie away from Andrew by the ear and with a flash of lighting and a surge of wind they were gone and everyone forgot them. Xander whipped his arm away from Anya, "Um... hello?"

"Xander, does this mean we're dating? 'Um... let's start with some coffee and we see where it goes from there." They left the library with Buffy wondering why she was thinking of naked Spike, Angel

Wondering why he had a cherry lipstick taste in his mouth, Willow wondering why she was suddenly fantasying the pussycat dolls and wondering what Buffy was like in bed, and Andrew standing in the middle of the library wondering how he got there he sat on the floor, thinking about body snatchers.

"Hey you guys

Picked names for your kids yet?" Willow asked to distract herself from her thoughts.

"For some reason, I like Max." Buffy smuggled.

"I'd like to name her after my mother, Anezka." Anya said,

"A...A...Ann... ness ... ness ... ness ... I'd, just call her Nessie for short if I was her father."

Xander shrugged.

"Claire Mellissa Chase: Clarissa" Cordelia said slowly.

"Why would you call her that?" Buffy raised an eyebrow, "I do not know." Cordelia admitted.

"What about you Angel?"

"Vampires don't have children." Angel sighed as they left the room, "But if we could ... I could, I'd name him Connor, for my Irish heritage.

And I kinda like Clarissa too."

_Please review I would love to hear from you I will update more ASAP._


	7. How old is Nessie turning

Disclaimer I don't own this the CW does.

_The storyline is now starting to be set season eight of Buffy and season five of Angel so it is five years two months and a week later. _

Willow stroked Kennedy's hand as she watched Buffy pace, "Did you ever get the feeling that supposed to know something but you don't...?"

"Like it's someone's plucked it from my brain. Like I've left the kettle on." Xander admitted, still hurting from losing Anya to that bringer.

"I think we had a forgetting spell put on us. Like that one I tried to do, only it worked. But I think we can fix it." Willow said "We'll summon the one that cast it!" Kennedy handed her a book and smiled, "Ok, but do be careful."

Willow felt the power surge through her as she whispered the spell, the lights flickered and glowed, lightening zapped and two girls stood in front of the room. Buffy reached for her sword to threaten the things that took their memory but stopped, 'hey they look so familiar!' she thought-The tall girl grinned, "It's about time you called, Will!"

The timed girl slowly sank to her knees, "Portals! Why does it have to be portals!?"

"Who are you?" Xander asked, starting at the girl on the ground, "It's like Déjà-vu. Or something not as corny."

The timed girl looked at Xander, smiled a very Xander like smile and raised an eyebrow, "Red alert!"

Memory's hit like a wave and Willow dropped her book, "Clarissa!?"

"Hi Will."

"Nessie!" Xander blinked.

"Hello, dad."

"Hm guy's why haven't any of you gone to see my mum yet?" said Clarissa who was getting madder by the minute. "Anya's dead Anya's dead how can Nessie be here if Anya's dead." Said Xander as he started to cry.

"I told you Xander I have been working on getting Anya back and when I do she can give birth to Nessie and why are Angel, Lorne, Wesley, Fred and Spike behind you?" said Willow happy to see Fred again. "Oh my god it's just so wonderful to see you guy's hi Dad hi Uncle Lorne hi Uncle Wesley hi Aunt Fred oh and hi Spike" said Clarissa happier and more cheerful and was starting to think a least Dad is here to help me make Willow get Mum out of coma a least she was happening that ether way it's still wonderful to see them. "Clarissa are you huggable?" said Lorne followed by a hug. "Wait a minute how did you two meet I mean in theory you would only seen when you would have read Cordelia in the past." Said Angel.

"No Angel cakes it was Cordelia talking to me about Clarissa before we came here Oh and Angel Cordelia is right behind you." Said Lorne and with that Angel turned around and to see Cordelia stand right there with her classic smile he knew her to have.

"You took too long to bring me out of the coma... So I did it for you!" Clarissa looked at her nails, as if bringing someone out of a coma was child's play and they all should have known it. "You meet my boyfriend?"

"You have a boyfriend?" Angel asked, after kissing Cordelia.

"Yeah, Samuel, Willow and Oz's kid. He and Nessie hate each other!" Clarissa grinned.

"What did you say!?" Kennedy said threatenly as Willow turned pale.

"His name is Samuel?"

"After that."

"Nessie hates him."

"Before that."

"Oh, that he is Willow and Oz's kid." Clarissa shrugged,

"So what?"

"So what?! Willow, you cheated on me with a BOY!"

"Yeah, I, um...I... guess I did but hey... it's Oz." Willow stammered as her girlfriend stood up with a glare.

"Well, techicquly they weren't cheating, He just came on to her after they had a few..."

"SHUT UP!" Kennedy roared. "You're just a BUG!"

"Don't yell at her." Angel and Cordelia glared at Kennedy.

"That's it Kennedy, you can't yell at Clarissa! She's the nicest people from the future I've meet in a long time!" Willow scolded.

"Long time!? What are you talking about!!? Are there other bugs in your life?" Kennedy growled, while Nessie looked terrified and Clarissa raised an eyebrow.

"No, but there are other things bugging me in life! And you're one of them!" Willow yelled. "Goodbye Ken!"

Kennedy stormed out with a slam of the door.

"Well... someone's wearing their ovaries on the outside." Clarissa remarked while, Lorne and Nessie snickered into the back of their hands.

Willow slumped down, and sighed, "I miss Tara."

"Don't worry, we all know Kennedy was a bitch so we brought Tara back with Anya. They're behind you." Clarissa pointed.

Xander ran to Anya while ran to Tara and there was much hugging and kissing. Nessie coughed,

"Uh, yeah, get a room!"

"Who's she?" Anya asked.

"That's our daughter A...A...Anes...Anes... Nessie!"

"Oh," Anya grinned and hugged Nessie, "Are you powerful."

"Um...not very. A little."

"Oh" Anya let go, looking a little disappointed.

"Mum... are you disappointed?" Nessie asked, shocked.

"Yes."

"Your disappointed I'm not very powerful, Dad's disappointed I'm not a boy! Doesn't anyone here like me for me!?" Nessie wailed, Clarissa put her hand up along with Willow and Tara's.

"Oh good." Nessie raised her head. "I'm standing over there with them!" she started over to them, tripped over her own feet and went sprawling flat on her face. Anya and Xander looked shocked, Anya frowned at Xander, "She gets it from your side of the family, no whimps and klutz's on my side."

"Anyway," Angel changed the subject, seeing Nessies face crumble, "What do you do?" he asked Clarissa.

"Well, I have got five doctorates, lawyer, and at the moment I'm an actress."

"I'm so proud of my daughter," Cordelia sighed, happy, Anya frowned, "I'm not."

"When Joss Whedon sent me the script, I was kinda like 'screw that, I mean rehearsals, make time, boring!' But he said, he'd add Samuel, and I was like 'you gotta be kidding me!' Sam! He couldn't act his way out of a paper bag! Joss was like, 'Clarissa, just read the script' and I was gonna hang up but Sam heard and I knew I wouldn't get any off him for a while unless I read the damn thing." Clarissa shrugged, "Go figure,"

"What's it like working with your boyfriend on set?" Cordelia asked.

"Sam would know a movie camera from his ass. But he has a cute ass so I put up with it."

There was a shudder from Nessie and Fred.

"I'll get him." Clarissa eyes glowed and suddenly a tough looking boy with shaggy hair was standing in front of them. After introductions and hugging, Sam and Nessie started to fight, "Ok, fine, I'll be you, so you can see how annoying you are! 'I'm the dog, I'm well, read and in a rock band but I not above eating grass clippings and thronging them on the purple matt by the door!'" Nessie yelled at him. Sam growled, "I'll be you then! 'I'm a pompous little freaky nerd that probably gives up my plans to be a writer when I grow up and marry a stripper named JANE!"

"Bastard!" Nessie slapped him, he slapped her back, she slapped him, he slapped her, Clarissa put a force field around them, "Oh, come on!"

Sam complained, "It was my turn!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Enough!" Clarissa ordered.

Nessie and Sam grumbled and then Nessie looked up hopefully, "Since we are in the past, can I have a party?"

"Um, yeah sure." Clarissa grinned

"Thank you!" Nessie ran out of the room to put on makeup and Clarissa turned to Xander in confusion, "Why does she want a party?"

"I don't know, did she get her period? Is she getting married?" Xander asked.

"No, I mean, if she was getting married I probably would have seen the guy hanging around right?" Clarissa said.

"Sounds reasoning." Xander nodded.

"It's her birthday tomorrow." Sam said uninterested.

"O.M.G, it is!" Clarissa slapped her forehead.

"Oh, I'll go call for a cake," Xander said,

"No, need I'll just magic it, Sam, how old is Nessie gonna be?"

"You're asking me?!" Sam asked, "I don't know!"

"I thought you were keeping track." Clarissa frowned.

"No, don't you remember how I faked my way through her last birthday."

A memory ball appeared in Clarissa's hand. Sam was playing the piano and is singing "you are...la la, going on... la la, fellows will fall in line..."

Clarissa quelled the ball, "Yep, your right, should we... ask her how old she is?"

"That'll be embarrassing. We have to try subtlety work it into the conversation." Sam grumbled.

Nessie walked up. Clarissa smiled, "Hey, are you excited about turning... huh?"

"Hey, Ness, I got 16 candles for your birthday cake, how's that sound."

"Nessie raised her eyebrow, "That's not right."

"So... more... less... not enough...?" Sam prompted.

"You son of a... you don't know how old I am!" Nessie glared at Sam.

"Now Nessie, that's not the right language for a girl your age... Or is it?" Xander asked.

"I'm gonna be 17." Nessie said flatly.

"Oh, I knew that. Sam's the idiot." Clarissa grinned.

_Please review I enjoy to know what you think._


	8. kisses,pregnancy and wrong room

Disclaimer I don't own this Joss Whedon and The CW do.

_P.S I hope you all enjoy this chapter everyone and a little bit of Bones in here too and I know there is a Casablanca quote in there but it works you know italics are a flashback (oh and Hi Hope/Nessie text me please because I kind of lost your number didn't mean to.)_

"Question if Nessie is almost seventeen then is Clarissa already 17?" said Spike who was kinda of hoping Clarissa was older than that. "I'm seventeen Spike" said Clarissa who suddenly then got kissed by Spike then got pulled off by Angel who started fighting him then Sam started to fight Spike as well and when this is going on Xander and Anya are having sex in the other room (at least we know what's gonna happen nine months later)

Then Faith walks in and says "Yo that hot tall green eyed girl over there?" "Oh hi Faith I am Clarissa I am Cordelia and Angel's daughter from the future and this is Nessie she is also from the future her parents are Xander and Anya and that over there is Sam he is my boyfriend and his parents are Willow and Oz and of course Sam is from the future to" said Clarissa who just happened to be missing Faith and is happy to see her again.

"STOP FIGHTING! I get it you guys are mad but can't you talk about it like normal demon / humans do jeeze" said Clarissa who was getting mad again.

"Sorry" said Spike, Angel and Sam at the same time.

"Bored now as I was about to say it's wonderful to see ya Faith how ya been?" said Clarissa her asking this seemed really wrong because they all thought that Clarissa would hate Faith but no Clarissa actually cared about Faith. "I have been okay C" said Faith. "That's good and can you all stop looking at me like that I get it you are thinking wrong you guy's will survive this up and coming apocalypse" said Clarissa all hopefully.

-_Flashback-_

_Clarissa is dancing in a night club with Faith (They are dancing like how Buffy and Faith did in Bad girls season 3) Clarissa frowns, "Oh bugger, I'm under age, I could really do with a drink,"_

"_Yo girl, why don't you just like magic one?"_

_Clarissa smirked, "Where's the fun in that?"_

_Before Clarissa could say anything else three super hot guys come up to Clarissa and Faith and started chatting them up, "Not interested boy." Faith frowned._

_One of them grabbed her arm, "I'm not asking!"_

_Before Faith could do anything Clarissa had magically zapped the guys against the wall, "Shame, they were kinda cute."_

"_Girl," faith resumed dancing, "...this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."_

_-End flashback-_

"Hey dad, can I have some money?" Nessie asked,

"Anything for you, my little girl?" Xander said handing over his wallet.

"SWEET! Can I have a pony?"

"A puppy?"

"We'll talk about it"

"Can we talk about it now?" Nessie hopped up hopefully.

"NO!"

"Can I have a puppy?" Sam turned to Willow.

"Oh, I want a puppy too" Clarissa grinned.

"No, No you can't all have puppies." Buffy threw her hands up in the air.

"She likes money?" Anya asked hopefully,

"Yep, oh watch this, this freaks her out!" Clarissa shows her some coins, 'they're fake' she mouthed to everyone but Nessie and tossed them to Nessie, "MONEY!!! Money money money money!" Nessie jumped for joy until she looked at them closely, "Hey wait a minute! This money isn't real! It's counterfeit, money!*Arghh*" Nessie shuddered before she started crying.

"Nessie way are you crying? You don't normally."

"I don't know, I can't help it." Nessie sniffed,

"It just... happened like magic."

"Oh..."

Anya started crying as well, "Why are YOU crying?" Clarissa asked.

"I can't help it!"

Dawn, Buffy and Willow started crying too. Xander looked confused, "Wha...?"

"Nessie's crying because of a special spell I cast 10 years ago, it acts up every now and again, ha. The others are crying because their hormonal, you know, being pregnant and all."

Suddenly Giles walked in, "What's going on in here?! Some woman are crying like were on Oprah."

"You watch Oprah?" Xander asked.

*******

An Angel look alike burst through the with a gun, "Let her go!"Buffy, Clarissa and the others just started at him, and then he blinked,

"Um, where's Brennan?" "Oh, Booth, mate! No you're in the wrong room. The _Bones_ fandom is next door." Clarissa pointed,

"Oh, sorry." Booth left the room, looking embarrassed,

"Um, you looked like you knew him."

"That's Booth, you knew from Bones fan fiction, this is the third time this month he's gone into the wrong room. We should give him a map." Clarissa shrugged.

********

"Anyway," Clarissa said...

Xander had gone very quiet; he looked at Dawn sideways,

"Dawn... do you have something to tell us?"

"Um, no."

"Whose da baby's daddy?"

Everyone else went very quiet and Xander continued,

"Clarissa said everyone that was crying was pregnant well, everyone but Nessie *thank you god, I mean do I look old enough to be a grandfather, don't answer that'* That means you are too."

"No I am not!" Dawn insisted.

"Oh," Nessie said,

"Sure..." Clarissa said.

"DENIAL!" Nessie and Clarissa said together,

Nessie put her hand up, "Hang on, De-nile, that's in Egypt!" Nessie beamed proudly, earning herself a thump on the head.

"Conner is the baby's dad, making her my niece, even though she is my age now. She is a sweet thing" Clarissa said.

"She growls at me." Nessie said forlornly.

"Something about you just pisses her off, she's a worrywart and you're a klutz."

"Yes boss." Nessie said.

Clarissa rolled her eyes, "Don't call me boss!"

"Sorry boss." Nessie said innocently.

Just then Conner picked that moment to look for his father, "Hey dad... oh um, hi Dawn. You look..." he glanced at her red eyes, "Um, nice."

"Is there something you wish to tell me, son?" Angel asked.

_Please review, sorry if it looks messed part way throw. _


	9. Please Angel! and Crying

_I don't own this Joss Whedon does_

_Don't forget to review this was one of my hardiest chapters to write so be honest and let me know if it is any good. _

Conner, Sensing trouble, slowly starts backing away

"Why are you backing away, it's not like I'm going to hurt you."

A clicking as a gun suddenly appears in Angel's hands,

Conner leaves the room Dawn goes pale, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to force Conner to marry you!"

"Angel you can't force him to why do you have a shot gun?"

"I just want to talk to him!"(Sound of the shot gun clicking!)

"No Angel please! You can't"

"I just what to talk to him!" loads gun with bullets that we're handed to him by Buffy.

"No Angel please!"

"I just want to talk to him. "Click.

"Please... Angel!"

"I just wants shot him!"

"What!"

"I just want to talk to him."

"Dad please just let it happen in its own time and then they will be fine "said Clarissa.

"Okay but only if they promise to get married before the end of the pregnancy "said Angel.

"It will now let's move on shall we" said Clarissa hoping her dad would let it go well at least for now.

"Be sides dad you love your granddaughter Martina although personally I don't think the name is as good as it could be but hey it's just the way it goes right, so Mum how ya been good ? Ah good then anyway so where is the kitchen at? (Clarissa eyes go al glowy and she sees where the kitchen is located) ah there it is see you guys after I finish cooking."

Four hours later and a wonderful selection of baking on a table and with every woman pregnant with Clarissa, Nessie, Sam, Jason, Martina, Max, Pink all at one stage or another and of course Anya is at five hours a long Cordelia is at two months along something to do with a dream Angel thought he when it was actually when they conceived Clarissa which it is also a similar case for Willow's pregnancy as well and she is a month and half along. Faith and Buffy are both two months along and Dawn is about three weeks along.

At least now everyone was getting along as well to be expected with the pregnant woman included to all is well all study getting ready to fight this week's demon and there fighting skills are the pregnant woman's powers while being pregnant make for the different less visibly able to kick ass mentally is better than ever.

But with the future teenagers with them there are able to have greater idea of what they need to prepare for and the future teenagers well some of the have better fighting skills than ever imaged well expect for Cordelia who had a dream vision on how powerful the future teenagers would be and it made her all so very proud considering her daughter Clarissa is the most powerful of them all even more powerful than Conner which is kind of saying something.

And for the future teenagers they were learning a lot with being back in time unknowing to the others but they had been to the past so many times even Clarissa had lost count and that is saying something in some ways you would think that is a bad thing travelling so many times in the past but it was mostly for educational purposes so that makes it a bit better it all so made Nessie less afraid of everything because she used to be afraid of the whole world and even more afraid of alternate universes but now stronger than she or anyone else thought she could be.

But now with what seemed to be a job well done all together that is that they thought they that learnt what they needed in this time at least well in Clarissa mind that is and she is hardly ever wrong. But little did she know and oh it is bad it's bad it's really really bad possibly.

But the big bad that is coming has nothing to do with the fact the future teenagers were there no but that in most ways does not make it any better but hey at least they can do it as a team right well at least we think so okay we do know it is and we are a team long as Faith doesn't go evil and long as Angel doesn't turn in to Angelus then we are all good expect for the big bad coming with its looming bad feeling for everyone and the bad in the world in general but back to what 's happening to the people in this very story okay any way so Angel is okay with the whole Dawn / Connor.

Oh did I mention it is a year later and every one as had the babies and everyone is all so is use to having them around which is good and to be expected and all the teens are now eighteen years old which makes Clarissa want to get drank for no reason at all okay kidding Clarissa is not that type of person but she actually is not able to ever get drank as much as she shall try.

"Clarissa can you get baby vision of you to stop crying because it is not working for me and do not tell to try harder I am trying my hardest" said Cordelia knowing that the future vision of the beautiful crying baby she is holding would not necessarily have the answer to crying baby but in theory Clarissa could have an answer fingers crossed.

"Mum please I am trying to clean this place with mind magically you needing help with baby vision of me is not helping at all" said Clarissa hoping her mother would just figure it out herself but hey little did her mum know that all the future teenagers would be leaving in less than a month which would be when the big bad would be gone which was and is one the main reason why the future teens are there in the first place.

"So do you know where you father is maybe he can help me with younger you." Said Cordelia.

"Um, I think he is in the training room with Conner you know it all so helps them bond we both know it is better when they get along." Said Clarissa and with that Cordelia nodded and walk out of the room to see Angel and Conner the more help the better they say.

_Please Review tell me what you think because I help need with ideas with this story oh and what do you think of a xover with Twilight saga and Charmed maybe a good idea tell me what you think about that and my current story._

_p.s Hope text or call me soon I miss you._


	10. Crying , Visions and Xander said what ?

_I do not own this Joss Whedon does and The WB + UPN = now _

_CW._

"What's that sound?" said Connor

"Ignore it" said Angel because he knew that it distract them for a few hours and he just wanted to train Connor more.

"Hey Angel I need help with Clarissa she will not stop crying and I have tried everything" said Cordelia handing over baby Clarissa over to Angel well Connor glares and says " Have You asked teenage vision ?"

"Yes, and she is too busy cleaning and I think maybe I need to give her some time cos she seems warred for some reason" said Cordelia hoping her baby would stop crying."But Cordelia it's your job to make her stop crying not me" said Angel hoping Cordelia would not yell at him.

"MY JOB, Angel she is just as much yours as she is mine we have to share the responsibility that is having a baby so do your far share and make her stop crying. The training can continue tomorrow we have enough time to do training later" Cordelia said hoping that baby Clarissa crying wasn't a warning that something bad was coming. Meanwhile Buffy was watching baby Max sleep and thinking that she wished that she could be that peaceful but no she was feeling that there was a battle coming and as much as she is used to the fighting she just wished that they could just have some good nothing to do but we'll look after the kids. Spike walked in and said "Faith wants to talk to you says that Clarissa and Cordelia are having what it looks like to be an all powerful vision" Buffy starts moving with a baby monitor and Spike comes with her by the time Buffy and Spike get there everyone else is there to expect for the babies they were all sleeping but at least one of their parents had a monitor in their pockets. "NO! NO! NO! NOT AGAIN NO! NO! NO! AHHHHH! NO! NO! NO! AHHHHH! NO! NO! NO! NOT AGAIN!" yelled Clarissa and Cordelia.

"This can not be good at all" said Dawn

"Nah ya think" said Anya.

Xander frowned, "An, honey. Remember what we talked about?"

"Um... it was something about rude and unhelpful wasn't it?"

"That's my girl!"

"And who is it and how many are there?" said Angel and Spike.

"Nineteen minions and one leader. The leader appears to be a man." Said Cordelia and Clarissa in union to each other which made some people feel slightly creped put but hey like being creped is normal to them all anyway. "So when will they all be? Do we have time to have a Plan? I mean we always have some sort of a plan, But I mean a where everyone stands plan. Or though personally long as I get to though some hurt down I am all good. I just saying we do need a plan" Said Gunn. "Well most of us can fight one each and the lift over people can help the others that are having a hard time fighting there's. Does that sound like a good enough plan to everyone?" said Clarissa. Everyone nodded and seems like they agreed with Clarissa's plan well at least it look like it we think.

"Okay it is agreed then to my one on one with others helping plan, Oh and they are coming in three weeks so everyone keep up your fight training, And training your mind in magic knowledge is just as important so all round mind body and soul training is absolutely wonderful" said Clarissa then everybody went to train in those things or look after the babies. Clarissa decided to go to her bedroom and sleep she is so sleepy. But when she got there Jason was there waiting for her. "So do you need someone to hold you when you sleep? Or are you wanting to sleep alone?" said Jason hoping that Clarissa wanted to be held. "No I have a better idea let's have sex I mean we have wanted to do it with each other for years, And let's face we love each other enough so that is not an issue either. And I know you are thinking about it "Said Clarissa hoping Jason would do it I mean come on Clarissa broke up with Sam like eight months ago."Yes" Said Jason

Four hours later...

Clarissa is drifting asleep in Jason's arms with a big smile on her face. Well Jason had the I cannot believe this finally happened expression on his face. When they finally got to sleep they were feeling so peaceful. Meanwhile the others are working on there fighting skills and watching over the babies still and Fred and Willow are studying up with the books.

"Where are Clarissa and Jason?" Said Sam Hoping not to hear a certain painfully derided answer.

Cordelia's eyes went white glow colour and said

"Clarissa is asleep in Jason's arms I think they just had sex. I could be wrong" Cordelia was very much hoping she was right I mean come on her daughter and Jason are meant for each other pretty much everyone knows it. Then Angel looks up and says "I do not need to if my daughter is having or had sex"

"But face it Angel she is an attractive young woman it is to be expected for her to have sex and it is pretty normal for someone her age to have sex. In fact averagely she has properly been having an active sex life for at least three years I would say but hey it is only most teens that start having sex around the age of sixteen Clarissa could have been different" said Cordelia knowing it would make Angel feel nervous but said it anyway well it is Cordelia she says what she thinks.

"Cordy really! I mean seriously doesn't bother you that she's having sex doesn't bother anyone that any of their future teens are having sex" said Angel hoping someone would agree with him."Well Angel to be honest with you it doesn't bother me at all. Besides i t means my son is taping some serious ass I mean high five" said Xander and Gunn and Spike and Faith gave him high fives well the others gave them a look that said 'You can be a pig sometimes'.

"I hope they have babies together because their babies would look really wonderful" said Anya and Xander gave her a look.

"What it is not wrong to be thinking how my grand children will look like to most people that is normal to put that into consideration" said Anya knowing and thinking that what she said true but in all fairness she is kind of right.

_Please review hope you like this chapter and you can suggest ideas in the reviews if you what _

_p.s Hope please call and or text._


	11. Bakura and the Bakurettes

_I do not own this Joss Whedon and the CW do_

_Previously in Red Alerts_

_Said Cordelia knowing it would make Angel feel nervous but said it anyway well it is Cordelia she says what she thinks._

"_Cordy really! I mean seriously doesn't bother you that she's having sex doesn't bother anyone that any of their future teens are having sex" said Angel hoping someone would agree with him."Well Angel to be honest with you it doesn't bother me at all. Besides i t means my son is taping some serious ass I mean high five" said Xander and Gunn and Spike and Faith gave him high fives well the others gave them a look that said 'You can be a pig sometimes'._

"_I hope they have babies together because their babies would look really wonderful" said Anya and Xander gave her a look. _

"_What it is not wrong to be thinking how my grand children will look like to most people that is normal to put that into consideration" said Anya knowing and thinking that what she said true but in all fairness she is kind of right. _

_And now a new chapter of Red Alerts _

Just then Clarissa and Jason walked in "So what is going on you guys?" said Clarissa

"How could you do this to me I thought you loved me "said Sam

"It has been eight months since I broke up with you Sam you should be over it by now. Besides I love Jason always have always will and there is nothing you can do or say that'll change it" said Clarissa who was getting really mad and annoyed.

"Wait before this gets into a fighting with each other when we really don't need to match I think we just need to breathe okay people. WE NEED TO CAIM DOWN" said/yelled Xander

"Take a chill pill Xander they is no need to yell and yes no need for fighting unless training or fighting a demon" said Anya.

"So back to training, looking after babies and reading up in the books right everyone" said Clarissa who wasn't as mad anymore. So they all went and did that for the next two weeks and leading up to the big fight all that was going well I mean there was no fights between each other unless training and the babies are surprisingly good but hey they will properly act up when they are in there terrible two's right.

The suddenly there they are all twenty of them looking all proud in all like they think they going to win but hey let's face it there not going to win our guys are going to.

"One why do they look like versions of you guys? Two they don't look that bad? And Three why is there not a lookalike like me?" said Andrew all whinging like.

"Because the universe thinks you're not important enough I mean I don't know dude it's just the way it turned out" said Clarissa not trying to be mean.

"Harsh much Clarissa" said Jason satiating the obvious.

"Now, prepare yourself to face the terrifying wraith of... Bakura and the Bakurettes! Or maybe the Bakura and his minions or maybe ... (noticing that everyone gave him odd looks) Well, I couldn't decide which one sounded cooler! " said Bakura hoping they would be afraid of them.

"Their names are Dartz which is the man version of Darla , Cordor the male version of Cordelia , Xademaru the girl version of Xander , Buffanii the man version of Buffy , Condii the girl version of Conner , Gyrdel the girl version of Giles , Willix the man version of willow , Anymm the boy version of Anya , Angie the girl version of Angel , Spyria the girl version of Spike , Fredrick the male version of Fred , Don the man version of Dawn , Faien the man version of Faith , Drew the man version of Drusilla , Guianna the girl version of Gunn , Wesena the girl version of Wesley , Lordie the girl version of Lorne with as you can see red skin with green horns , Tera the man version of Tara his name spelled Tera , Ozzy the girl version of Oz and last but not lest Bakura their leader but that seems kind of obvious" said Clarissa. "They don't look scary at all. In fact they look pretty harm less to me" said Angel. "I agree with Angel not harmful at all and I never agree with him you all know that" said Spike. Jason started to fight Dartz , Cordelia started to fight Cordor , Xander started to fight Xademaru , Buffy started to fight Buffanii , Connor started to fight Condii , Clarissa started to fight Bakura , Giles started to fight Gyrdel , Willow started to fight Willix , Anya started to fight Anymm , Angel started to fight Angie , Spike started to fight Spyria , Fred started to fight Fredrick , Dawn started to fight Don , Faith started to fight Faien , Martina stated to fight Drew , Gunn started to fight Guianna , Wesley started to fight Wesena , Lorne started to fight Lordie , Tara started to fight Tera and Sam started to fight Ozzy. They all had gotten a descent punch and though at each other but then Jason made Dartz disappear with him stabbing him in the heart. Cordelia cut Cordor in two which killed him. Xademaru was killed when Xander electrocuted her. Buffanii was killed when Buffy punched him though the heart. Condii was killed by Connor with a knife to the neck. Gyrdel was killed by Giles using a spear potion he had in his bag. Willix was killed by Willow speaking a spell in latten. Anymm was killed by Anya toughing a Bunny at him. Angie was killed when Angel used his favourite sword on her. Spyria was killed when Spike went all samurai on her. Fredrick he was killed Fred using a spell. Don was killed by Dawn using an orb. Faien was killed by Faith using that weird knife thing from the end of season 3. Drew was killed by Martina using a doll to beat him to death. Guianna was killed by Gunn using a stake. Wesena was killed by Wesley using a spell. Lordie was killed by Lorne shooting her to death. Tera he was killed by Tara using a spell. Ozzy she was killed by Sam using a guitar. Bakura she was killed when Clarissa levitated kicked her sent her flying across the room and to bash against the wall. Bakura got up and tries to hit Clarissa but Clarissa hits Bakura with a fire ball and Bakura is no more. So now there is no bad evil guys in the room lift because they are all dead as in no more and dusted in to air never to be seen again and those evil people they just fought are never seen again."Well that was kind of easy but no complaining here I mean quicker the better I say which I will never say again" said Wesley. "Done" said everyone but Wesley. "So anyone hungry I'll cook and I know you all enjoy my cooking, Come on I know you want some" said Clarissa. And everyone but Clarissa said "Yes please".

...

15 minutes later when all was eaten

"So by that I am guessing everyone enjoyed that." said Clarissa and everyone nodded.

_Please Review pretty please with cherries on top and speckles and chopped up peanut on top._

_So what do you guys think I mean should I do another chapter with the future teenagers going home or should the story be left right there._

_P.S Hope Text and or Call me please and I am not trying to sound desperate._


End file.
